weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Francis Dale Breuer
Francis Dale Breuer (May 22, 1934 - Jan 27, 2016) was born on May 22, 1934 to Edmund Martin Breuer and Matilda Agatha Ries in Watertown, South Dakota. He married Phyllis Faye Henderson on April 14, 1956 in Kranzberg, South Dakota. Together they had four children: Steven Michael, Linda Marie, David Allen, Paul Dean. Dale died January 27, 2016 at the Avera Dougherty Hospice House in Sioux Falls and was buried at Woodlawn Cemetery in Sioux Falls. Obituary Francis "Dale" Breuer ''' May 22, 1934 - January 27, 2016 '''Life Legacy, George Boom Funeral Home; Sioux Falls, SD; Accessed January 29, 2016 at http://www.georgeboom.com/sitemaker/sites/George3/obit.cgi?user=05871372_FBreuer Francis D. “Dale” Breuer, 81, of Sioux Falls, SD died Wednesday, January 27, 2016 at the Avera Dougherty Hospice House in Sioux Falls. Mass of Christian Burial will be 11:00 AM Monday, February 1 at Christ the King Catholic Church, Sioux Falls, with burial at Woodlawn Cemetery. Visitation starts at 3:00 PM Sunday, January 31 at George Boom Funeral Home and Cremation Services, Sioux Falls, where the family will greet friends from 3:00 PM to 5:00 PM and a Liturgical Wake Service begins at 5:00 PM. Francis Dale Breuer, son of Edmund and Mathilda “Till” (Ries) Breuer, was born May 22, 1934 on a farm in Codington County near Kranzburg, SD. He grew up in the Kranzburg area. Dale received his elementary education at Holy Rosary Catholic School in Kranzburg. He graduated from Goodwin (SD) High School in 1952. Dale then worked on the family farm. He moved to Sioux Falls, SD in 1954 and began his career with the Farmers Union Central Exchange. Dale was united in marriage with Phyllis Henderson on April 14, 1956 in Kranzburg. The couple made their home and raised their family in Sioux Falls. Dale entered the U.S. Army on December 5, 1956 in Watertown, SD. He was honorably discharged with the rank of Private 1st Class on December 4, 1958 at Fort Sheridan, IL. Dale returned to Sioux Falls and resumed his career with the Farmers Union (now known as Cenex). Following retirement in 1986 after 32 years of service, Dale went into the taxidermy business full time. Dale was a member of Christ the King Catholic Church and the Knights of Columbus. He was a member and past governor of the Moose Lodge. He was also a member of the American Legion, Ducks Unlimited, Whitetails Unlimited, Pheasants Forever, the Sportsman’s Club, the Turkey Federation, the National Rifle Association and the Center for Active Generations. Throughout his life, Dale enjoyed hunting, fishing, camping and traveling. Grateful for having shared his life are his wife, Phyllis; four children, Steven Breuer and his wife, Anita, Sioux Falls, SD, Linda Friedrich and her husband, Craig, Aurora, SD, David Breuer and his wife, Jacque, Phoenix, AZ, Paul Breuer, Sioux Falls, SD; five grandchildren, Sami Deome, Box Elder, SD, Michael Breuer, Sioux Falls, SD, Colin Friedrich and his wife, Jenna, Brookings, SD, Christa Friedrich, Sioux Falls, SD, Cayleah Friedrich, Aurora, SD; four great-grandchildren, Sonia Deome, Tane Friedrich, Cooper Friedrich, Harper Friedrich; and a host of other relatives and friends. Dale was preceded in death by a granddaughter, Sonia Breuer; his parents, Ed and Till; a brother, Duane Breuer; and three sisters, Betty Richmond, Marjorie Callahan and Judith Seale. References Category:Francis and Phyllis Breuer Family Category:Edmund and Matilda Breuer Family